Greer Nelson
' Greer Grant Nelson' (Tigra) is a human mutate. Relatives *Gregson Grant (father) *Janet Grant (mother) *William Nelson (husband) *William Nelson (son) Powers Feline Physiology: Greer's feline physiology grants her a number of superhuman physical attributes as well as the general appearance of a tiger, including orange fur with black stripes, vertical pupils, a tail, and claws. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Greer possesses strength sufficient to lift about ten tons, enough force to deform a one-inch thick steel bar with ease. Her physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles, allowing her to perform a standing up of 12 feet in height. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Greer can run and move at speeds superior to those of even the finest human athletes. Her powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition allow her to reach speeds up to 60 miles per hour over short distances. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Greer's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Greer's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Her body is able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human, though she is far from invulnerable. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Greer's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can perform complex gymnastic routines with little effort. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If Greer is injured, she is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. She can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of hours. She is unable, however, to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or cells. *''Superhuman Senses:'' Greer's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's and about five times those of an average cat's. **''Superhumanly Acute Eyesight: ''Her eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, and she has superhuman visual acuity. Her vertically-split pupils allow for a greater range of vision above and below her, allowing her to more easily detect the movements of her opponents. **''Superhumanly Acute Hearing: ''Her hearing is sufficiently acute to detect sound pressure changes from four decibels to six decibels at a range of 40 feet. **''Superhumanly Acute Olfaction: ''With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. She can also detect subtle alterations in the composition of sweat that reflect mood or emotions, and she is highly sensitive to pheromones. *''Fangs and Claws:'' Greer's fangs and claws are extremely sharp and tough, enabling her to rend through a variety of substances, including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some metals. Category:Individuals